


Time stands still

by Ramennoodles13



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Multi, There is no Zi-o v decade, Woz deserved better, sort of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramennoodles13/pseuds/Ramennoodles13
Summary: A short and fluffy fic. I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo/Tsukuyomi | Alpina/Woz, Zi-O OT4
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Time stands still

Things changed, he was the only one who remembered everything. He was forced to watch and write down the story of ordinary high schooler Tokiwa Sougo who had the potential to be king. Only, he knew this Tokiwa Sougo would never be able to be king. He watched as his demon king befriended his former enemies and allies. He watched as his Demon King's time kept ticking. While, his own time stood still.

* * *

He watched as his demon lord began a relationship with Alpina and Geiz. They always were together. He watched as they had their dates. His heart stung but it was nothing. He wasn't sad that he couldn't be with them.

* * *

A new Time Jacker messed everything up. But, he was happy to fight alongside his comrades. He noticed how synchronized everyone was. His heart started to sting one again. He was distracted by his thoughts and almost got shot. 

"Woz! Get ahold of yourself" He heard Geiz yell. He was surprised that Geiz cared about him. He simply nodded and tried to push away certain thoughts. Alpina, after the battle seemed to be staring at him. He curses her observation skills. "Woz, are you okay?" He nods and starts acting hammy. He can't let them know, his secret. After all, there's no point in confessing to them. They aren't going to remember anyways.

* * *

Another White Woz... He's getting tired of other him's. In order to protect his Demon King, he works with the thief. Geiz seems almost to happy to see him. He realizes Geiz remembers what happened in their original world. He simply nods and helps his old friend. In the end, they invite him. Despite them all still missing memories, they still want him. His heart rings of happiness.

* * *

He becomes apart of the world. He becomes apart of the relationship. He's happy and if anyone sees him getting rid of Swartz, no one says anything. He doesn't have to watch anymore. He no longer writes the story, instead he is apart of the story.


End file.
